Naruto And The Dimension Beyond
by kyubbiman564
Summary: During the final battle in the 4th shinobi war, Obitio made a last ditch effort to kill Naruto only to send him somewhere else. Will NAruto be able to survive? Will he finally be able to find the family he is looking for? Starts off from the story Naruto New Dimension from bear0874 but then I'm turning it into my story


Hey everyone I'd just like to say that this is my very first story. I am not the best at writing. But I hope everyone likes it. The first part of this story comes from bear0874 and then I will be the one that will right the rest.

As usual I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime. Only my OC's

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new chapter in life

The battlefield was scarred beyond repair. Corpses of fallen comrades littered the battlefield where the two sides of the 4th great shinobi war took place. It did not matter whether from Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna or Konoha; every village had taken a great hit in the final battle for the future of their world. Very few had survived the great battle and those survivors were given the show of a lifetime. In the middle of all the corpses and blood soaked ground stood two fighters. One was Obito Uchiha, supposedly dead shinobi from Konoha and the last living member of the Uchiha Clan. He looked battered and bloody with tares in his Akatsuki cloak and many scratches around his face and dirt in his jet-black hair. Before the battle, Obito disposed of the resurrected Madara Uchiha and planned on proceeding with the scheme to capture all the Biju and control the masses with the ultimate genjutsu. He had disposed of all of his competition for the Biju. First he dealt with Orochimaru, then Kabuto and finally Madara. He had captured the eight tails a month ago by tricking Kirabi by making him think that they had captured A, his brother, and were torturing him. The fool was easy to ambush and extract his Biju especially after they had put both Kirabi and the Hachibi in a genjutsu that fed off their own chakra. It was a rather ingenious idea. However in retrospect probably not the best plan in killing Madara since the genjutsu required two Uchiha to do it. Across from Obito was his opponent. The man stood at an astounding six five and had golden hair cascading down his back in a style similar to his old sensei, Jiraiya. He had black pants and boots that were worn by the ANBU of Konoha and had a black long sleeve shirt under his green jonin vest. Over his vest he had an orange trench coat that had white flames licking the bottom of it with the Japanese kanji for fox sage written in white on his back. However the most striking thing about the man is his piercing blue eyes. This is seventeen-year old Naruto Uzumaki. However like his opponent he looked worse for wear. His clothing was covered with cuts and dirt and a light streak of blood coming from his mouth. They had been going at each other for nearly an hour and both had to get rid of their main weapons due to the speed of the battle. While the flames of the intense battle had destroyed Obito's battle fan, Naruto's Kubikiribōchō stood strong where Naruto had stuck it in the ground. Zabuza's gift had helped him throughout his ninja career, but now was not a time to reminisce about old missions, he had a war to win and Obito would pay for what he did to his loved ones.

The two warriors stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Both were calculating how to end this battle. Each knew that the other could win the fight if they made even the smallest mistake. The silence permeated over the battlefield with only the sound of wind blowing through the war-scarred battlefield. The tension between the two was higher than any of the surviving ninja could take. A battle of this magnitude had not been seen since the first Hokage fought Madara at the Valley of the End. Obito finally decided to break the silence after a few minutes of the intense stare down.

"It seems you have lived up to Minato-sensei's legacy Naruto." Obito said arrogantly, trying to get Naruto to make a mistake. "To bad you couldn't protect your loved ones."

"Shut it you bastard!" Naruto said as his chakra started rolling off him, "because of you Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan and Iruka-sensei are dead. You will pay for what you did! Now die!" Naruto yelled out as he activated the Kyuubi cloak and shot toward the Uchiha at a speed almost no one could keep up with. Obito phased through Naruto's attack and shot Amatarasu's black flames at the Konoha ninja.

"Flame Absorption Seal" Naruto yelled as he activated a seal that was on his palm and absorbed the flames from the Uchiha. "I see, so that's how you negated that attack against Sasuke" Obito said staring at one of the Uchiha's most deadly attacks being absorbed.

"Yeah fuinjutsu is a funny thing. It can be as simple as a storage or tracking seal or as complex as rejuvenation and healing seals. But what I found the best is able to use my own opponents attacks against them. Of course as an Uchiha you would know all about that. Feel honored, you're about to see how Sasuke met his end." Naruto said as the dark flames started to flow around his arm. "Now Katon: Hellfire Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto declared as he threw his arm forward and a dragon made of Ameteratsu's flame shot toward the surprised Obito.

"Shit" Madara said as he started to dodge the dragon. The dragon was made of nothing but Amaterasu's black flames with two evil red eyes staring into the soul of the Uchiha. He phased through the dragon thinking that Naruto's technique had failed but to his ire the dragon kept following him. It tried to consume him several times and nicked his shoulder after a couple of tries. "Why is this thing still after me!" Madara yelled as he dodged it for the sixth time.

"Like I said, seals are amazing. The thing about that jutsu is that if the dragon doesn't hit its target, it comes right back to me and tries to consume me. However if I lower my chakra level to an unreadable level then it'll track the next thing with a similar chakra. One such thing is a tracking seal I put on you laced with my chakra." Obito was fuming as he thought of when Naruto had the chance to put a seal on him. Then it hit him, when Naruto phased through him earlier in the battle, he left a tag where Obito was standing. Now the seal was stuck inside him. "Such a dirty trick." Obito said as he avoided the dragon once again.

"No the dirty trick is striking you in the back." Naruto said Obito as he looked behind him.

"Shit!" Obito screamed as he was hit in the back with a giant ball of chakra.

"Futon: Rasengan" Naruto said as his wind covered Rasengan struck him in the back.

'How did he get behind me?' Obito thought as he looked behind him to see Naruto's Kubikiribōchō right beside the golden haired ninja. 'Of course, he put Minato-sensei's Hirashin seal on his sword. Damn I got careless.'

"And if you thought that hurt, here comes the real pain." Naruto said as the Hellfire Dragon jutsu struck Obito in the front causing the flames of Amaterasu and the wind of the Rasengan to combine and caused an inferno of pitch-black flames to consume the last Uchiha.

Once the Hellfire Dragon jutsu struck Naruto jumped away with Kubikiribōchō at a safe distance to avoid the raging inferno that struck Obito. The flames bellowed for a couple of minutes consuming the deranged Uchiha then rose from the body of Obito and reformed the Dragon and charged toward Naruto who safely resealed it into his palm. That was some of the last of his chakra he used to seal up one of his most dangerous techniques. He grabbed Kubikiribōchō and headed toward the burning corpse of the last Uchiha this world would ever see.

Obito had felt many kinds of pain in his life. Being crushed by a boulder, yeah that hurt. Having his eye removed while he was still conscience to give to his asshole of a teammate, yeah it stung. Seeing said asshole put a lightning covered fist in the heart of the girl he loved, he tried to destroy the whole damn world for that. But this pain was immeasurable. To be struck down by not only an improved jutsu that his sensei created by his son but also by the flame of Amaterasu, that should only obey the Uchiha name, which said sensei's son turned into his very own destructive jutsu. Hell that hurt body, mind, soul and pride. He could see the little shit walking over to his burned body. Hell, he knew he didn't have much time left. He was holding on by a thread as it was. The kid finally got there and was standing over his body with that big ass sword on his shoulder. Obito looked in to the eyes of his executioner. What was that in his eyes? Pity! He dare pity me! Well this shit couldn't stand. If he was going out he would be damned if this moron got to live a life of peace.

"Any last words before you die Obito." Naruto said as he raised Kubikiribocho over his head ready to strike the finishing blow.

"Yes I do. You may have won the war in this life but I'll see you in hell with me!" Obito said as he used the last bit of life force he had to use his Kamui to destroy the blonde. With that in a matter of seconds, Naruto was gone and Obito had died. The ninjas of the whole continent celebrated the victory but knew that the war had been won at a terrible price. At the end of the battle, the last of the Uchiha and Senju blood had been vanquished from this world. Many young souls were lost to the war and Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest of all the united shinobis, would never be heard from again.

(This is the end of the story of bear0874 and that from now on that I will be writing it but it will follow through with the story line of Naruto New Dimension)

Training Ground 7

In Konaha we find the village very lively. Not only is the Chunin exams coming up but the village has never been more prosperous. Ever since the Nine Tailed Fox was defeated by the Sandaime Hokage the civilians have had their business blooming and the ninjas have had a huge fluctuation of missions. Even the Daiymo has given the village extra funding.

Yet we find three girls training inside the famous training ground 7. It is a beautiful day with no clouds in the sky. Normally young woman would be out with their friends hanging around the village looking at all the guys. But these girls have been known to be the strongest young women of their generation. These girls are known as the Golden 3.

These girls were just taking a break when all of a sudden a portal opens in the sky. None of these girls notice until all of a sudden a body comes shooting out of it into the middle of them. Naruto looks up to see these three girls looking down on him. Next thing you know all three girls are blushing when he says "Huh, a couple of angels. Suck on that Obito" before he suddenly falls unconscious.

TI interrogation room:

Naruto blinks owlishly looking around. Not really recognizing his surroundings he decided to study the room. First thing he notices is that he is in his boxers tied up in class A ninja wire. Not a good first sign. Second there he looked around the room to notice it's completely white, with only one wooden table in between him and the door. "Yup, totally screwed at the moment" Naruto thinks to himself.

Suddenly he hears the door open to the most unexpected person walking in. The man standing before him is almost an exact copy of himself. Standing at 6'1, an impressive he right, in a white cloak that says fourth Hokage on it stands his father, Minato Namikaze.


End file.
